


A Gentle Rain

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Drabble - Canada/Australia</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a bit of spamming for Valentine’s Day. I don’t really celebrate it, but other people do, so I hope you’ll enjoy reading and maybe you’ll get a few ideas to try for yourselves :3

“Canada! It’s raining!”

Canada glanced out of the window and noted that it was, indeed, raining. It wasn’t a heavy downpour, but it was heavy enough to get everything dripping wet. Australia sounded excited about the rain. He was always excited about natural events. Weather especially.

However, Canada wasn’t all that excited about the weather. It was Valentine’s Day, after all. A day that meant to be perfect and romantic. The weather could put a damper on his plans.

“Let’s go outside!”

“Eh?” Canada was somewhat surprised to find Australia suddenly appearing right in front of him, his vivid green eyes sparkling with excitement.

He didn’t have much time to refute Australia’s suggestion as Australia took hold of Canada’s arm with both of his hands, tugging him to his feet. And while he wasn’t as strong as America, he was strong enough to drag him outside, off the veranda and into the pouring rain. Immediately, the rain damped his hair and shoulders.

The day had been unusually hot thanks to the heatwave engulfing Australia’s entire country, so the rain was quite surprising and refreshing.

Still, Canada much preferred the snow.

“Doesn’t it feel great?” Australia asked as he let go of his arm and began to wander around aimlessly under the rain, walking in his bare feet, purposely splashing around in the puddles.

At first, Canada wanted to immediately hurry back inside as he had to get ready for their date. But he found himself staring. His clothes clung to his athletic frame, strands of his usually defiant and wild hair clinging to his forehead. Despite the water, the Band-Aid on his nose stayed in place. He tilted his head back, his eyes slipping close as he allowed the rain to wash over him, seemingly taking all his concerns and worries.

Canada had plotted a rather romantic dinner at some beach side restaurant. Cosy, warm and inside. A conventional date for Valentine’s Day.

But…being pulled out in the rain, the air fresh while still being steamy and humid was quite refreshing. Especially being with Australia, who was carefree and innocent. He had always been completely unconventional.

He couldn’t help but get swept up in his enthusiasm.

As he approached him, Australia turned around to look at him. Beads of water glistened on his skin and in his hair under the setting sun. His smile, usually broad and cheeky, was instead warm and endearing.

When Australia happily wrapped his arms around neck, Canada wrapped his arms around his waist, sweeping him up into his arms. Australia laughed, first from surprise and then from happiness, as Canada twirled him around under the rain.

Standing still under the still pouring rain, Australia stayed firmly supported in Canada’s arms as he framed his face with his hands. He stared into Canada’s eyes for a loving moment before lowering his head, pressing his lips against his.

The rain tasted different against Australia’s lips, Canada noted before deciding that the date he had planned could wait. As long as it continued to rain, they’ll continue to dance and exchange sweet kisses. And then they would go inside, shower together and then sit on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms.

What better way to celebrate Valentine's Day?


End file.
